Neon Genesis Evangelion Elseworld
by Shaithan
Summary: Q versetzt für sein Pläsier mehrere Leute aus verschiedenen Welten in die Welt von NGE. Beginnt nach Ramiel.


Neon Genesis Evangelion Elseworld

Eine Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction

Wechsel in eine andere Welt (Prolog)

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Neon Genesis Evangelion noch Ranma ½ noch Sailor Moon noch Star Trek. Star General gehört mir ebenfalls nicht. TOD gehört Terry Pratchett. Ich mache kein Geld mit der ganzen Sache. EVA 0X Experimentalmodell, Spitzname Horned Reaper, seine Konstrukteurin Doktor Jasmin Klein und meine Person gehören mir. Die angreifenden Engel, die nicht bei NGE vorkommen, habe ich mir ausgedacht. Ihre Namen habe ich aus verschiedenen Quellen zusammengetragen, ihre Eigenschaften sind grösstenteils meine Imagination. Teilweise habe ich auch ihre angegebenen Fähigkeiten benutzt. Beim „Herren der Fliegen" zum Beispiel.

So, meine erste NGE-Fanfic. Warnung gleich vorneweg, das ist eine Geschichte mit SI-Charakter. Wer sowas nicht lesen möchte, sollte gar nicht erst weiterlesen. Schwarzer Humor, tiefgründige Dialoge und etwas Psychologie sind ebenfalls Teil der Geschichte. Die Handlung nähert sich zwar teilweise der Serie an, nimmt aber immer eigene Wendungen. Ich habe den Manga gelesen, habe dank Spoilerinformationen ein gewisses Bild von dem Verlauf der Serie im Anime. Hoffentlich reicht das, um daraus eine Geschichte zu entwickeln.

Ach ja, die Geschichte schreib ich aus Spass an der Sache. Nehmt das ganze nicht zu ernst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prolog Teil Eins: Q

Man nannte ihn den lachenden Gott. Ein Name, dem er oft gerecht wurde. Nur war ihm zur Zeit nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Langeweile bestimmte seine Existenz. Er war der Störer, brachte wohldosiertes Chaos in die Welt. Und er hatte nichts zu tun.

Q überlegte. ‚Ich könnte Jean-Luc besuchen. Oder die reizende Admiral Janeway. Aber das beschäftigt mich nicht für lange. Ich muss etwas finden, was mich länger auf Trab hält.' Von diesem Gedanken beseelt streifte Q durchs Multiversum. Schliesslich fand er etwas. Wo auch immer er hinkam, auf jeder Welt baten Wesen Götter um irgendetwas. Und war er nicht ein Gott? Q beschloss Wünsche zu erfüllen. Mit einem kleinen Nachteil für die Wünschenden. Er wollte die Wünsche wortwörtlich erfüllen, nicht sinngemäss.

Q's erster Halt war die Welt der insektoiden Xritra. Diese wünschten sich, dass ihr Planet heisser würde. Q änderte die Umlaufbahn des Planeten. Mit dem Resultat, dass die drei Monde von Xri'kza'rik'tar, der Heimatwelt der Xritra, aus ihrem Orbit geschleudert wurden. Was dazu führte, dass Leben auf Xri'kza'rik'tar unmöglich wurde, weil die Drehung des Planeten nicht mehr gebremst wurde. 100 Jahre nach ihrem Wunsch waren die Xritra ausgestorben.

Die nächste Welt war die Welt der Khalianer. Eine Rasse, die das Ende einer Schlacht zwischen Kontrahenten abwartete, um dann über den geschwächten Sieger herzufallen. Die Khalianer wünschten sich Macht. Q gab einigen Forschern dieses Volkes Ideen und Pläne. Die Technik der Khalianer machte gewaltige Sprünge. Sie begannen ein Imperium aufzubauen. Recht bald trafen sie auf eine weitere Spezies. Die Cephianer. Cephia war sehr an den Forschungen der Khalianer interessiert. Am Volk der Khalianer weniger. Bei den letzten Erkundungen hatten sie die Khalianer als unbrauchbar sowohl für Arbeit als auch für Kampf klassifizert. Und als intellektuell unterentwickelt. Und jetzt kamen sie mit Schlachtschiffen, die den Einheiten Cephias überlegen waren. Woher hatten sie das Wissen. Ihre Technologie wurde von den Cephianern übernommen. In einem beispiellosen Akt der Barbarei wurden die Khalianer von den Cephianern abgeschlachtet. Cephia konnte keine Bedrohung für seine Hegemonialstellung dulden.

Q's dritter Stop war das Reich der Hressan. Ein Kriegerreich. Sie hatten alle Feinde in ihrem Einflussbereich eliminiert und wünschten sich einen wirklich starken Gegner um sich an diesem zu messen. Q erfüllte diesen Wunsch. Ein Kubus der Borg fand das Hressan-Reich. Und begann mit der Assimilierung des Reiches. 4 Wochen später gab es keine Hressan mehr, nur noch Drohnen.

Die reptilischen Draconianer wünschten sich, dass ihre Welt mehr Wasser hätte. Q fand einen Eisplaneten und brachte diesen zum Bersten und liess die Teile auf Dragonia regnen. Die Milliarden Tonnen Wasser lösten eine planetenweite Überschwemmung aus. Und die Dragonianer mussten ertrinken.

Die Xritra, die Khalianer, die Cephianer, die Hressan und die Dragonianer sind 5 der 7 Rassen bei Star General. Schleinel und Flotte sind die beiden menschlichen Parteien im Spiel.

An dieser Stelle schritten die anderen Q ein. Q durfte nur noch Menschen Wünsche erfüllen. Diese Einschränkung trafen die anderen Q, weil Q für Terra verantwortlich war. Q fügte sich, er wollte nicht noch mal seiner Kräfte beraubt werden. Also beobachtete er Terra. Doch die meisten geäusserten Wünsche versprachen keinen langwierigen Spass. Da kam Q die Idee, auch in alternativen Realitäten die Menschen in seine Wunscherfüllung miteinzubeziehen. Per Zufall wählte er 2 Welten aus.

Prolog Teil 2 Meinereiner

Paul hing mal wieder in seinem Zimmer rum. Es war spät abends. Langeweile herrschte bei ihm. Karten für Dungeon Keeper programmieren war grad langweilig, Er holte eine Flasche Vodka aus seinem Schrank, nahm sich einen Manga nach Zufallsprinzip aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen und zu trinken. Es war Neon Genesis Evangelion Band 2. Er meinte schliesslich „Das kann ich besser. Ich wünschte ich könnte das mit einem eigenen EVA beweisen." Dann begann er sich ‚seinen' EVA vorzustellen. Ein Bild beherrschte seinen Geist dabei. Der gehörnte Dämon aus Dungeon Keeper.

Q suchte die Welt auf die sich Paul bezog heraus. Und dann hätter er fast vor Freude in die Hände geklatscht. Wenn er Paul seinen Wunsch erfüllte, würde er viel Spass haben. Sehr viel Spass. Dann begann er die Welt vorzubereiten, in die er Paul versetzen würde.

Des weiteren veränderte er Pauls DNS, damit er mit seinem EVA synchronisieren könnte.

Prolog Teil 3: 2 einsame Senshi

In einer anderen Welt, der zweiten Welt in der Q Wünsche erfüllen wollte, sassen 2 Mädchen zusammen in einem Cafe. Sie futterten beide Eisbecher und versuchten über den erneuten Fehlschlag bei der Jagd nach Jungs wegzukommen. „Kopf hoch, Makoto, wir finden sicher einen Jungen der zu uns passt.." begann die Blonde das Gespräch. Die Braunhaarige, Makoto, schaute ihre Freundin an. „Meinst du wirklich Minako? Der wievielte Fehlschlag war das jetzt? Der zwanzigste? Der dreissigste? Ich hab das Zählen aufgegeben."

Q beobachtete die Mädchen. Dss versprach interessant zu werden.

Minako fing wieder an zu reden. „Ich wünschte, wir fänden einen Kerl, der Single ist, älter als wir, nett zu uns und der in die selbe Schule wie wir geht." sagte sie. Makoto setzte hinzu „Ich würde dafür sogar Tokio verlassen." Minako setzte einen drauf. „Ich würde dafür in eine andere Welt wechseln." Makoto kicherte und rief „Ich auch!"

Q schnippte mit den Fingern und Sailor Venus und Sailor Jupiter verschwanden in einem Lichtblitz. Um kurz darauf vor Q aufzutauchen. „Hallo, meine Damen. Ich kann euch euren Wunsch erfüllen. Doch dafür müsst ihr eure Welt hinter euch lassen." eröffnete er den beiden. „Ein Single, bei dem wir Chancen haben?" fragten die beiden Senshi unisono. „Ja." bestätigte Q. „Ist geritzt." meinten die beiden sofort. „Aber unsere Teamkameraden brauchen Verstärkung." fiel es Makoto siedend heiss ein. „Dafür sorge ich. Da ich allmächtig bin, habe ich weitere Sailor Senshi geschaffen. Sailor Solaris, Senshi der Sonne. Nemesis Knight / Sailor Nemesis, Krieger / Senshi der Balance, Sailor Singularity, Senshi der Zerstörung und Sailor Quasar, Senshi der Strahlung." zählte Q auf. Die 2 Senshi schauten ihn an. „OK, und dürfen wir erfahren wer diese Senshi im normalen Leben sind? Da wir diese Welt ja verlassen, können wir es ja wissen, wir können es ja niemandem verraten." meinte Minako. „Die 4 Krieger heissen Ryoga Hibiki, er wird zu Sailor Solaris. Eine Verbesserung zu seinem gegenwärtigen Status. Da wird er zum Ferkelchen. Ranma Saotome wird zu Sailor Nemesis / Nemesis Knight. Sein Fluch ist stärker als die Sailormagie. Ausserdem prädestiniert ihn der Fluch, sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln, für den Posten des Kämpfers für Balance. Sailor Singularity ist Nabiki Tendo. Eigentlich war ihre kleine Schwester vorgesehen, aber die würde den Planeten zerstören um ihren Verlobten zu bestrafen, für Fehler die er nicht mal macht. Sailor Quasar ist Kodachi Kuno. Ich habe trotz Allwissenheit keine Ahnung wieso sie ausgewählt wurde." Minako und Makoto nickten. „Und wie verschleiern wir unser Verschwinden?" fragte Minako schliesslich. „Stimmt, Setsuna wird es sicher bemerken. Und verhindern wollen." setzte Makoto dazu. „Ich bin allmächtig. Die Wächterin der Zeit hat keine Möglichkeit eure Abreise zu verhindern. Und um euer Verschwinden zu verschleiern, werdet ihr sterben müssen." entgegnete Q. „Sterben?" fragten die beiden Mädchen. „Ja, aber nur scheinbar. Ihr werdet an Bord eines Fliegers gehen, der abstürzen wird. Über dem Meer. Da findet man keine Leichen. Wenn der Flieger abgehoben hat, teleportiere ich euch heraus. Und direkt in die neue Welt. Für eure Unterbringung dort wird auch gesorgt. Alles weitere, was ihr über die Welt wissen müsst, werdet ihr wissen, sobald ihr in dieser Welt ankommt." erklärte Q den beiden. „Gut. Aber was ist mit den ganzern Menschen?" fragten sie. Q winkte und sie standen in einem Raum voller Lebensuhren. Auf einem grossen Schreibtisch standen etwa 200 Lebensuhren. „Das sind die Lebensuhren der Menschen in dem Flugzeug. Seht ihr. Der Sand ist fast alle."

IHR LEBEN NÄHERT SICH DEM ENDE. WARUM ZEIGST DU DIES DEN MÄDCHEN HIER, Q? fragte eine hagere Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang und schwarzer Kapuze. Minako und Makoto schauten Tod an. „Sie sterben also auf jeden Fall?" fragten sie. JA. antwortete Tod. „Aber das ist ungerecht, gnadenlos und ohne Liebe." wandten die Kämpferinen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit ein. ES GIBT KEINE LIEBE UND KEINE GERECHTIGKEIT UND KEINE GNADE. ES GIBT NUR MICH. antwortete Tod. „Also, noch Fragen an die antropomorphe Personifizierung des Endes?" fragte Q die Senshi. „Nein." antworteten diese geknickt. „Dann würde ich sagen, wir gehen." meinte Q. „Machs gut, Tod." sagte Q zum Abschied. „Tschüss." sagten die Senshi. ICH ZIEHE „AUF WIEDERSEHEN." VOR. meinte Tod zu den Senshi. Zu Q gewandt meinte er WIR SEHEN UNS SICHER WIEDER. „Genau das befürchte ich." murmelte Q unhörbar.

Nach diesem Intermezzo verliessen die 3 Tods Domizil. „Also, hier sind eure Karten für den Flug von Tokyo nach Los Angeles. Euer Flug geht morgen 10 Uhr ab dem Flughafen Tokio. Ihr habt die Reise gewonnen. Mein Einfluss verhindert, dass Pluto den Flugzeugabsturz im Time Gate sieht, bis er passiert. Des weiteren verhindert er, dass sie eure Reise verhindert." erklärte Q. „Gut." meinten die beiden Senshi. „Habt ihr noch Fragen? Denn wenn ihr das Kontinuum verlasst, werdet ihr es nicht wieder betreten. Und ich werde keine weiteren Fragen beantworten. Ach ja, einiges von dem, was ihr erlebt habt, werdet ihr vergessen. Selbstschutz und anderes." Schliessllich sprach Minako „Werden unsere Freunde über unseren Tod hinwegkommen?" „Ja, werden sie. Die Sailor Wrecking Crew die 4 neuen Senshi und der Rest der Nerima Wrecking Crew werden ihnen daüber hinweg helfen." antworte Q. ‚Und ich habe weitergehende Pläne mit euch. Pläne die über eueren Wechsel in die Welt der Engel hinausgehen.' dachte Q. „Und was passiert mit unseren Pens und unseren Senshikräften?" fragte Makoto. „Die bleiben euch erhalten." meinte Q dazu. „Gut, wir haben keine Fragen mehr." entgegneten die beiden Mädchen unisono. „Gut, dann lebt wohl." meinte Q und schnippte mit den Fingern. In einem Lichtblitz verschwanden die beiden Mädchen. „Oh, fast hätte ich das vergessen." meinte Q und schnippte noch einmal mit den Fingern. Ein wenig DNS veränderte sich bei den Senshi.

In einem Lichtblitz tauchten sie wieder auf. Es war keine Sekunde vergangen. Die Flugkarten lagen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. „Naja, die Sache mit Kentaro Tanaka war ein Reinfall, aber in Amerika gibt es sicher massenhaft Typen für uns. Wir werden dort leben wie die Larve im Fleisch." meinte Minako euphorisch. „Du meinst die Made im Speck." korrigierte Makoto gutmütig. „Was auch immer." „Naja, dann bis morgen und verschlaf nicht, Flieger warten nicht." sagte Makoto zum Abschied. „Ja, bis Morgen." sagte Minako und ging nach Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich die beiden Senshi von Freunden und Familie. „Viel Spass! Lasst es euch 2 Wochen lang richtig gut gehen. Machts gut! Gute Reise!" riefen die Mädchen durcheinander. Makoto und Minako winkten und checkten ein.

Der Flieger hob Richtung L.A. ab. Die Senshi verliessen den Flughafen und zerstreuten sich. Minakos Familie ging nach Hause. An Bord des Fliegers verging die Zeit. Artemis beschwerte sich, dass er im Gepäckabteil mitreisen musste, aber nur ohne Worte. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Plötzlich fing eines der beiden linken Triebwerke der Boeing Feuer, kurz darauf das andere. Die Triebwerke auf der rechten Seite gerieten ebenfalls in Flammen. Und der Flieger stürzte ab. Kurz bevor er die Wasserfläche traf, gab es einen Blitz und Minako, Makoto und Artemis waren verschwunden. Die anderen Fluggäste hatten keine Zeit mehr sich zu wundern, der Aufprall des Fliegers tötete sie.

Prolog Teil 4: Neon Genesis Evangelion

2004 in Deutschland. Dr. Soryu Zeppelin arbeitete an EVA 02. Ihre Bekannte, Dr. Jasmin Klein, arbeitete an EVA 0X. EVA 02 war aus DNS ADAMS geklont. EVA 0X, das Experimentalmodell, war aus DNS ADAMS und LILITHS erschaffen worden. „Morgen können wir unsere EVA's testen, denke ich." meinte Dr. Klein. „Ja, das denke ich auch." entgegnete Dr. Soryu Zeppelin. „Ich hoffe, dass mein Cousin dann stolz auf seine Lieblingscousine ist." meinte Dr. Klein. „Naja, dass du vor 3,5 Jahren sein Leben gerettet hast, zählt sicher auch positiv. Ohne deine Therapie mit den Zellen aus ADAM und LILITH wäre er sicher gestorben. Ich hätte diese Therapie sicher nicht durchgeführt. Bei den Risikien. Aber der Erfolg hat ihnen Recht gegeben." meinte Dr. Zeppelin. „Ja, und jetzt ist er der älteste Mensch auf der Welt, der im Notfall mit einem EVA synchronisieren kann." entgegnete Dr. Klein. „Stimmt auch wieder." „Hoffen wir, dass morgen alles glatt geht." „Wir sollten es nicht beschreien." meinte Dr. Klein. „Ich will nicht, dass mein Cousin dann völlig alleine aufwachsen muss, wenn ich durch einen Fehler beim Test sterbe." setzte sie noch dazu. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Sollte dir etwas passieren, nehme ich ihn auf." schlug Dr. Zeppelin vor. „Angenommen. Und das selbe gilt für mich. Wenn dir etwas passiert, nehme ich Asuka auf." entgegnete Dr. Klein. „Gut. Und für den schlimmsten Fall werde ich mit Miss Langley reden, sie wird sich sicher auch um Paul kümmern." setzte Dr. Zeppelin noch dazu. „Wenn das geklärt ist, würde ich sagen, wir kümmern uns um etwas erfreuliches. Den Geburtstag deiner Tochter. Sie wird doch in ein paar Tagen 3. Und so weit entwickelt wie sie ist, weiss sie eine Feier sicher zu schätzen." schlug Dr. Klein vor. „Ja, aber ich würde sagen wir reden morgen drüber. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen gehen. Morgen wird anstrengend. Ich rede noch kurz mit Miss Langley. Bis Morgen, Jasmin." meinte Dr. Zeppelin zum Abschied. „Bis Morgen, Kyoko." sagte Dr. Klein.

Am Abend erzählten die beiden Frauen ihren (adoptierten) Kindern vom morgigen Test. Beide Kinder waren hocherfreut und stolz auf ihre Mutter respektive Cousine.

Am nächsten Tag fand der Test der EVA's statt. Und genau wie ein paar Wochen vorher in Japan ging alles schief. Die EVA's raubten ihren Konstrukteurinnen die Seele. Die Notabschaltungen funktionierten, doch die geborgenen Frauen waren nur noch geist- und seelenlose Hüllen. Kleine Selbstfetzen hatten den Raub überstanden, aber diese Fetzen waren wahnsinnig geworden.

2005 Paul und Asuka erlebten den Selbstmord eines ihnen wichtigen Menschen an dem Tag, der sie so stolz machte. Asuka fand ihre Mutter, die sich aufgehängt hatte. Sie wollte ihr sagen, dass sie als Pilotin für EVA 02 ausgewählt worden war. Paul fand seine Cousine tot in der Badewanne. Das Wasser war rot von Blut, sie hatte sich die Pulsadern geöffnet, mit einem Skalpell.

Ein paar Tage später standen die beiden Piloten nebeneinander an 2 frischen Gräbern. Kalt musterten sie die Gräber. Und sie verschlossen ihre Seelen und ihre Gefühle für Menschen. Asuka wollte nun unbedingt die beste EVA-Pilotin der Welt werden. Und Paul suchte sein Heil in Geld und Ruhm. EVA 0X wurde sein EVA, er akzeptierte nur einen anderen Piloten. Asuka Soryu Langley.

Paul und Asuka lagen in einem ständigen Wettstreit, wer die bessere Synchrate hätte. Doch ausserhalb redeten sie keine 3 Worte miteinander, nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie bei der selben Pflegemutter wohnten änderte etwas an dieser Tatsache. Paul zog sich immer weiter in sich zurück und galt an seiner Schule bald als Sonderling. Eiskönig war einer seiner Titel. Menschenfeind ein anderer. Die Menschen in der Schule waren ihm egal. Er wollte mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben und sorgte berechnend dafür, dass sie ihn in Ruhe liessen. Die richtige Dosis Unfreundlichkeit und gezeigter Verachtung liess alle anderen Abstand halten. Und so verfinsterte Pauls Seele sich immer mehr. Er entdeckte Metal und Gothic für sich und Horrorfilme. Das Morbide faszinierte ihn immer mehr.

Auch Asuka wurde immer düsterer und aggressiver, sie und Paul lernten schon bald das A.T.FIELD ihrer EVA's über kurze Strecken offensiv einzusetzen.

Zu dieser Zeit liess er seinen EVA in rot und schwarz streichen, selbst der Plug und alles drumherum mussten rotschwarz werden. Sowohl er als auch Asuka liessen ein zweites Prog-Messer für ihren EVA fertigen. Asukas EVA bekam zudem ein Progschwert, Pauls EVA eine Progsense.

Die Tage gingen von Kampftraining erfüllt dahin. Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus Wochen Monate und aus Monaten Jahre.

Prolog Teil 5 Knapper Sieg

Am Berg Fuguyotama stand EVA 00 unter direktem Beschuss Ramiels. Der Schild hatte nicht so lang gehalten wie berechnet. Das LCL im Plug erwärmte sich immer weiter. Schliesslich wurde Rei ohnmächtig und der EVA sackte zusammen. Shinji schrie auf. Dann bewegte er sich von Rei weg, er brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden damit das Gewehr voll geladen war. Ramiel nahm EVA 01 unter Beschuss. Shinji schrie vor Schmerzen. Er konnte kaum noch denken, das heisse LCL machte ihm zu schaffen. Wie durch Nebel hörte er Misatso Anweisung zu feuern. Er zielte und merkte, dass er nicht zielen konnte. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er seinen Vater. Hass durchflutete ihn. Er wusste nun wo Ramiel war. EVA riss das Gewehr hoch und feuerte. Dann versagten Shinjis Sinne und sein Herz. Ramiel wollte den Schuss aus dem Positronengewehr aufhalten, aber er kam zu spät. Der Schuss traf und tötete ihn. Ritsuko scheuchte Medo-Teams und Notfallbergungsteams los.

Shinji konnte ins Leben zurück geholt werden. Rei, die ebenfalls einen Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte, war knapp dem Tod entronnen.

Misato stand vor Kommandant Ikari. „Sir, wir brauchen Verstärkung. First und Third Children werden mindestens 6 Wochen ausfallen. Wenn sie sich ordentlich erholen sollen, fallen sie 10 Wochen aus." meldete Misato. Ikari schaute sie an. „Ja. Ich habe Deutschland kontaktiert. Das Second Children und Child Zero werden uns in Kürze erreichen." meinte er dann kalt. „Child Zero?" getraute sich Misato zu fragen. „Ja, er steuert EVA 0X, das Experimentalmodell. Seine Aktivierung fiel mir schwer, aber er ist ein guter EVA-Pilot, etwa gleichrangig mit Second. Leider ist er habgierig. Er weiss um seinen Wert und er versucht diesen in bare Münze umzusetzen. Als der Befehl kam, dass er im EVA kämpfen soll, kam eine kurze Erwiderung zurück, dass das Gehalt unzureichend sei. Wie sie wissen, erhalten die Children 200000 Yen im Monat etwa 1500 Euro Anm. d. A., Zero bestand auf einer Verfünffachung seines Gehaltes. Und da wir jeden EVA-Piloten brauchen, habe ich zustimmen müssen. Er wäre fähig uns einfach sitzen zu lassen. Etwas zum Wohl der Menschen tun kommt für ihn nicht in Frage. Es zählt nur sein eigener Profit. Ich frage mich, wieso er auch das Gehalt von Second verfünffachen liess. Eventuell haben die das zusammen ausgeheckt. Naja, wie auch immer. In etwa 3 Wochen sollten die beiden ankommen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass bis dahin kein Engel kommt." erklärte Ikari. „Ja, Sir. Ich habe eine weitere Frage. Würden sie es mir gestatten Rei Ayanami bei mir aufzunehmen. Gesellschaft sollte ihrer Rekonvaleszenz förderlich sein." fragte Misato leise. „Ja, sie dürfen. Dr. Akagi hat schon einen entsprechenden Vorschlag gemacht. Sie sind entlassen." sagte Ikari und gab Misato damit zu verstehen, dass sie gehen sollte.

Prolog Teil 6 Verschwinden

Am Time Gate

Sailor Pluto schaute ungläubig das Gate an. Etwas verhinderte, dass sie in der Zeit zurück reiste und versuchte Minako und Makoto von ihrer Reise abzuhalten. Der nächste Fakt der sie irritierte war, dass Jupiter und Venus noch immer als lebendig galten, auch wenn sie an Bord eines abstürzenden Fliegers gewesen waren. Dass 4 weitere Sailor Pens aufgetaucht waren, verschlechterte Plutos Laune weiter. Diese waren am Time Gate erschienen und dann gleich verschwunden. Mit einiger Mühe hatte sie drei der vier Pens in Nerima ausfindig gemacht, der vierte raste durch die Botanik, als wüsste er ums verrecken nicht wo er war. Allerdings konnte Pluto diejenigen, welche die Pens in Empfang genommen hatten, nicht klar identifizieren. Es war nur soviel klar. Sie gehörten irgendwie zu den Chaosavatara, die auch als Nerima Wrecking Crew bekannt waren.

Pluto beschloss den Senshi zu melden, dass Jupiter und Venus vermisst wurden und dass 4 weitere Senshi aufgetaucht waren. „Ich frage mich, warum ich die beiden im Time Gate nicht finden kann. Und wieso ich trotz dieser Tatsache die Bestätigung des Gate erhalte, dass die beiden noch leben."

Pluto rief die Senshi für ein Meeting zusammen.

Am Schrein herrschte eine aufgeregte Stimmung. Dass der Flieger mit Venus und Jupiter an Bord abgestürzt war, war bekannt. Unbekannt war, wieso Pluto nicht eingegriffen hatte.

„Danke dass ihr gekommen seid." meinte Pluto zu den anderen. Ich habe ein paar Nachrichten für euch. Erstens, Venus und Jupiter leben noch. Zweitens, dass Time Gate kann sie nicht finden. Drittens, 4 neue Senshi sind aufgetaucht. Und viertens. Diese 4 neuen Senshi gehören der Nerima Wrecking Crew an. Deshalb sollten wir vorsichtig mit ihnen sein. Die Crew ist eine Chaosquelle und ein Chaosmagnet sondergleichen." eröffnte Setsuna den anderen. Schnell kamen sie in Bezug auf die 4 neuen Senshi zu einer Übereinkunft. Sie wollten diese beobachten. Und im Bedarfsfall würden sie die Sailor Wrecking Crew ausschalten müssen. Und Setsuna wollte im Time Gate weiter nach Makoto und Minako suchen.

Unterdessen lag Paul im Halbschlaf auf seinem Bett. Q erschien und murmelte „Dein Wunsch ist dir gewährt. Du kannst beweisen, wie gut du bist. Ich schicke dich in die Welt, in die du wolltest." Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und Paul verschwand in einem Lichtblitz. „Den vermisst eh keiner." meinte er dabei.

In einem Lichtblitz kam Paul wieder zum Vorschein. Das Zimmer, in dem er auftauchte, war fast genau so beschaffen wie sein bisheriges. Nur war es grösser und ein grosser, alter Kleiderschrank stand im Zimmer. Paul sah sich um. Und langsam bekam er die Erinnerungen, die er in dieser Welt erhalten hatte. Der Tod aller Angehörigen. Die Strahlenvergiftung. Seine Cousine, die ihn rettete, der Freitod seiner Cousine, sein EVA. Das Training mit seiner Adoptivschwester. Ihr ständiger Wettstreit. Und vieles anderes erfuhr er. Dann sah er den Einsatzbefehl von NERV auf dem Tisch und das Bestätigungsschreiben, welches die Verfünffachung seines Salärs verifizierte. "„Heiliger Terrorsatan, das wird evetuell richtig lustig." murmelte er. Dann legte er sich schlafen. Morgen würde er sich in Willhelmshaven einschiffen und nach Japan aufbrechen. ‚Ein Glück, dass ich in dieser Welt japanisch gelernt habe. Und dass ich hier einen Motorradführerschein gemacht habe.' dachte er noch.

Am nächsten Abend stand Paul am Kai des Hafens und betrachtete den Flugzeugträger, auf dem er und sein EVA reisen würden. „Hoffentlich geht es dem Schiff nicht so wie der ersten ‚Arc Royal'. Das wäre verärgernd." murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann drehte er sich herum, setzte ein Lächeln auf und schritt auf seine Adoptivmutter zu. „Leb wohl." sagte er. „Ja, du auch. Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute." entgegnete Miss Langley. Dann wandte sie sich Asuka zu. „Machs gut. Und ruf mich auch mal an." sagte sie zu ihr. „Mach ich." sagte Asuka daraufhin und ging an Bord der ‚Over the Rainbow'. Paul ging an Bord der ‚Arc Royal'. An Deck drehte er sich noch einmal um, winkte seiner Adoptivmutter und seiner Adoptivschwester und ging dann unter Deck.

Am Morgen hatte er die letzten seiner Sachen eingepackt. Jetzt waren die alle im Laderaum verstaut. ‚Ein Glück, dass ich in Japan gleich eine Wohnung gemietet habe. Ich habe keinen Bock dort in einem Hotel zu wohnen oder im HQ. Die Unterkünfte dort dürften nicht sonderlich komfortabel sein.' dachte er und ging in seine Kabine.

Autorenworte: So der Prolog ist fertig. Die ganze Sache ist eine meiner typischen Schnapsideen.

Der Titel des ersten Kapitels lautet ‚Ankunft.'

Schreibt ruhig mal was ihr von der Geschichte haltet.

Aus diesem Prolog entstehen 2 Geschichten. Neon Genesis Evangelion Elseworld und die Geschichte der Sailor Wrecking Crew. Inspiration ist was grausames, besonders wenn man ständig wirre Ideen hat, die in eine Geschichte zu bringen nur zu Chaos führen kann.

Ich danke Rammstein, Transilvanian Beat Club, Eisregen, In Extremo, Goethes Erben, Samsas Traum und Weena Morloch für inspirierende Musik.


End file.
